Shipwrecked
by horse-lover4
Summary: Is a trip to Hawaii a dream vacation or not? This is my first fanfic, so please no flames!
1. The Storm

Disclaimer - I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! characters.  
  
This is my first fanfic and I am only twelve, so please no flames.  
  
Shipwrecked  
  
Chapter 1 "The Storm"  
  
"But Captian, we can't sail today." said a sailor.  
  
"Nonsense." The captain replied.  
  
"But Captain, what about the sayin'; Red sky at night, sailors delight. Red sky at morning, sailors take warning." the sailor replied.  
  
"That's just superstition, and I'll hear no more of this nonsense! We are going to sail this cruise ship, and that's the last I will here of this."  
  
~*~  
  
Ring...Ring... The phone filled the house with its alarming music. Ring...Ring...The phone rang again. Ring...Ring....  
  
"Would somebody get the damn phone," Joey's father shouted angrily.  
  
"I'll get it," Joey said, jumping up. "Hello?"  
  
"Is Joey Wheeler there?" a girl's high pitched voice asked from the other end.  
  
"Well, Mr. Wheeler, this is your lucky day. You've just won a trip to Hawaii and 2,000 dollars."  
  
"Really? But how?" Joey asked, trying surpress his happiness.  
  
"An essay you wrote. You may take five friends with you. Your ship leaves at 3:30 today. Sorry that we called you at such short notice, but the $2,000 you won, will be given to you at the ship. Please be at the docks at 3:00 to pick up the tickets and your money. Goodbye, and please enjoy your prize."  
  
The line clicked, yet Joey didn't place the phone down. His hand started to tremble and he would've celebrated, but his father was home...He quickly set the phone down. Then after some thought, grabbed the reciever again and dialed Yugi's phone number. Shortly after, he called Tea, Tristen, Bukura, and Mai.  
  
~*~  
  
A car stopped at the docks, and then quickly drove off, the old man waving goodbye. Six teenagers stood at the dock. They slowly made their way to the glorious ship ahead of them.  
  
~*~  
  
The sky outside grew dark as the sun slowly set on the horizon. Many passengers scurried to their rooms, including the six teens. The group laughed happily, unknowing that the dark clouds headed their way.  
  
~*~  
  
A loud siren blared and a bright red light flashed through the hallways. The passengers woke from the commotion. Everyone woke. Except Joey.  
  
Soon the captain's voice came over the speaker, interrupting the siren. He said, "Everyone please stay calm. Bring only a few warm clothes. Life vests are kept in the closet in your room. Please also bring that."  
  
Yugi, seeing Joey's door still closed, opened it quickly, finding Joey still asleep. He quickly ran to the bed, doing everything he could think of to wake the teen. Yugi thought quickly, and suddenly yelled, "BREAKFEST!" Joey's head automatically swung at this, and he was up. Yugi quickly silenced Joey, and told him what was happening, grabbing the life vest and a few of his clothes.  
  
Soon everyone was on deck. The captain appeared, ushering everyone into the large lifeboats. "This is not a drill!" He yelled.  
  
There were three lifeboats. Two had filled quickly, and the only people left were Yugi, Tea, Joey, Bukura, Tristen, Mai, and two sailors. The sailors quickly helped Yugi and the others into the boats. About the time the teens were in the boats, the furocious waves crashed into the ship numerous times. The pulling and pounding on the ropes holding the lifeboat made them snap. The lifeboat fell and landed in the water, before the last sailors could save themselves. The ship slowly started to capsize and the sailors, fearing their lives, jumped overboard. The captain paddled his boat over and carefully dragged the men into the boat.  
  
The waves became bigger as the storm raged. Large waves carried the boat Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristen, Bukura, and Mai were in farther from the group. The captain looked on in horror as the screaming teens were carried off by the mercilous sea.  
  
The thunder roared, the lightning cracked, and the wind howled as the teens feared for their lives. They watched as the two lifeboats became specks in the distance, and then finally disappeared all together. But as the group watched the life boats disappear, they didn't notice the rocks threatening their lives once again.  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will Yugi and his friends be sent to a rocky doom, or will they survive? Please review, and remember, No Flames! 


	2. Survival

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters. I only own this fic.  
  
Shipwrecked  
  
Chapter 2 "Survival"  
  
As the large bulk of the ship disappeared, Tristen was the first to turn around. The sight in front of him shocked him so much, he couldn't speak. Finally he found his voice and shouted, "Rocks!" The group quickly turned, seeing the rocks ahead, and screamed for the second time. Yugi and Bukura were the only ones not screaming.  
  
Yugi and Bukura quickly rummaged through the boat, looking for the oars. Finally, Tea and Tristen caught on, and began to help.  
  
As the boat came closer to the rocks they started to gain speed, and out of all of this Mai fainted. Joey was so scared, it seemed all his muscles had frozen. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a long rod-like stick. He thought maybe it had been the oar, but found that it had no paddle on the end.  
  
Tea looked up, screaming. They would hit the rocks at any moment. Joey, barely having anytime to think, grabbed the stick. He quickly reached out and pushed them away from the rocks, hitting each rock one by one, while struggling because of the weight of the lifeboat.  
  
The group cheered Joey on as he got the safely around the rocks. Mai's eyes suddenly flickered open and she rubbed her back. She looked down. "What's this?" she asked pulling out the long oars from under her.  
  
Joey sweatdropped. "That's just great! While we were fearing for our lives, you were sleepin' on the oars!"  
  
Mai's face flushed a bit and she yelled, "Excuse me! I'm sorry if I fainted!"  
  
The bickering continued...........  
  
~*~  
  
"You know, we've been on land for about three hours and they still haven't noticed," Bukura said in his British accent. He stretched his legs out on the fine sand.  
  
"No, I think it's been longer because your watch hasn't moved for a while." Tristen replied, putting his hands behing his head and leaning on the tree behind him, watching Joey and Mai bicker.  
  
"What?!" Joey replied, in a hoarse voice.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Mai asked, she could barely talk.  
  
"You two were just so amusing," Tea said, grinning.  
  
"Hey, is anyone else hungry?" Joey's voice seemed to return at that question.  
  
"Joey, your always hungry, and how can you think of food at a time like this?" Yugi said. His head dropped. "I know I . . . .can't. . . ."  
  
Suddenly everyone jumped up screaming, "EWWWW." Tristen was curled on the ground smiling. Apparently Tristen's stomach still hadn't settled.  
  
The group moved to another location a few lengths away, and Yugi replied, "Well I think we should find shelter, or build shelter." he continued, "We've been here for almost a day, and it is getting dark again."  
  
The group looked over the ocean. Only half the sun could be seen. And the light refracted off the water the small crystals. The teens slowly turned and looked around, taking Yugi's advice in finding shelter.  
  
Suddenly Bukura noticed a cave, and turned to tell the others. They grabbed there luggage from the lifeboat and slowly descended on the cave. It had looked like nothing had lived there for a long time, considering the long vines that inter-twined together and braided in front of the large entrance.  
  
After exploring the cave, they found that nothing lived there, and that it wasn't very deep. They split the cave in half, giving on side to the boys and the other to the girls.  
  
"In the morning. . .we should go and get the boat. . ."Yugi replied sleepily.  
  
That night, even though everyone was tired, no one slept. Well with the exception of Joey, who slept like a log.  
  
~*~  
  
The group made their way out of the cave. Black lines were under their eyes, formed from lack of sleep. They made their way the the beach. The teens made their way to were they had left the boat and . . .it wasn't there! Their boat, their only means to getting off the island was gone!  
  
Tristen looked around, his drowsyness going to his head, and looked at Joey the only one who had gotten a good sleep. "Joey. . .did you move the boat last night?" he asked.  
  
"Uh. . . .no." Joey blinked, but as soon as he opened his eyes Tristen was upon him.  
  
Joey screamed and ran from his friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will our friends get off the island? Will Tristen stop chasing Joey? And will I EVER stop asking so many questions? Find out on the next chapter of Shipwrecked!  
  
Oh and please no flames. Thanx. ^_^  
  
- Skittles Girl 4 


	3. The Emu

SG4 - I am sorry about the wait, but my SISTER wouldn't type it up for me! *glares at older sister*  
  
DMG - Whhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaatttttt? I was busy.  
  
SG4 - -.-;; Well, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, only this fic. Enjoy.  
  
Shipwrecked  
  
Chapter 3 "The Emu"  
  
Tristen had stopped chaseing Joey. He hadn't wanted to, but he had chased the blonde up a tree. That had been a while ago, the group had decided that they needed food and fresh water, and was now looking for it.  
  
The group was standing in a clearing, each had found food. Except Joey, who had said he hadn't found any, but the group knew better.  
  
After a while, Joey walked to the beach and kneeled near the salt water, "Well I am thirsty and I am drinking this!" Joey yelled.  
  
Bakura, who had been still searching, came running out of the bushes. Tea asked, "What's the matter, Bakura?"  
  
"Big...Big...bird, water.......and......food...." Bakura replied in between gasps.  
  
"What?!" The group yelled.  
  
"I found....food and water....but there was this....bird, and its was.....big....and it started....chasing me." Bakura caught his breath, and slightly evened out his breathing. (The bird is the Emu, the second largest bird in the world.)  
  
"Bakura, can you take us to where you found the food and water?" Yugi asked, politely.  
  
"Yes, but what about the bird?"  
  
"Don't worry, Bakura! That bird is lunch meat!" Joey stood up, trying to look all mighty.  
  
Ten minutes later.....  
  
"AND WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT 'THE BIRD BEING LUNCH MEAT', JOEY?" Mai screamed angrily. The group had been chased up a tree, the large bird below.  
  
"Man Bakura, you weren't kidding when you said that bird was big." Tristen replied, from the branch he sat on.  
  
A death curtiling scream suddenly cut through the air. It was Mai, and as soon as the Emu heard this, it ran off. The group, now thinking it was safe, started to climb down from the tree.  
  
"So, Mai," Joey started, "how did you know that you screamin' would scare that bird away?"  
  
"I didn't," Mai shrugged. "There was a spider on the branch I was on."  
  
At that each member, except Mai, face vaulted.  
  
"Wow, this place is beautiful!" Tea exclaimed, as she looked around her.  
  
Indeed, it was beautiful, there was a large waterfall that sparkled as it fell, gently falling into a small lake, that sparkled just as much. Gentle ripples made by the water fall reflected the sun's light, making it seem if crystal's floated along the lake. Lush vegetation grew all over, unlike when they had first arrived on the island.  
  
"Hey," Joey broke and pointed, "a cave!"  
  
"I think we should move our stuff there," Yugi replied, getting a nod from the group.  
  
The group headed back toward their previous campsite, when they got their each grabbed a bag. All except Mai.  
  
"I don't wanna break a nail." Mai replied blowing on them as the group headed back.  
  
"Look! A spider!" Tea yelled, a grin passing over her face.  
  
As if on que, Mai's eyes opened wide. "Where?!" she cried, grabbing a few bags, ready to squish it.  
  
"Thanks, Mai." Tea yelled back as the group kept walking on, a large grin across her face.  
  
Mai then realized what had happened, and became furious. She pouted and carried the luggage, running after the group.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The group picked some fruit for dinner. After eating, yawns escaped the mouths of each member, and they fell asleep. As the group slept, they went unknowing as to what their fate would be....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will Yugi and his friends ever get home? What dangers await them while they sleep? Find out next chapter of Shipwrecked!  
  
Hope you enjoyed it! No flames!  
  
- Skittles Girl 4 


End file.
